Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Bold text: whispering Normal text: normal voice (The episode are in the order of the English Dub) (Some lines for the English Dub I typed up might be incorrect due to the weird balancing through the audio pieces for music and dialogue) Episode 1: Kirby Comes to Cappy Town Original Japanese Version (Fansub) Fumu: King Dedede. We absolutely won't let you pass here. Dedede: Arrest them! Arrest them! Escargon: Your majesty, they're just kids. (Escargon starts to whisper something to Dedede that's unintelligible) Dedede: What? His ship? All right, I'll give you a break today. English Dub Tiff: We're not gonna let you hurt our friend Kirby. Dedede: Don't tell me what to do! I'm the king! Escargoon: Wait! I have an idea. (Escargoon starts to whisper something to Dedede that's unintelligible) Dedede: That's a good one, Escargoon. There's more than one way to skin a Kirby. Notes *'Minutes later into the episode, King Dedede and Escargoon are seen taking apart his ship, trying to find the power source, the Warp Star, King Dedede finds it and puts it in his castle as a "decoration", but Escargoon sees Kirby seeing them take apart his ship.' Episode 23: Like Mother, Like Snail Moment 1 English Dub Tiff: Escargoon gets love letters? Tuff: But I thought the only stuff that crook ever got was hate mail. Moment 2 English Dub Tuff: What's gonna happen when she finds out junior's a joke? Tiff: I don't wanna be around if she figures it all out. Episode 25: The Flower Plot English Dub Tuff: If you ask me, there's something fishy going on with this flower since we brought it back from the castle. Tiff: I know. Tuff: And I bet you Dedede's got something to do with this. Tiff: Ssh! Play it cool. Episode 33: A Recipe for Disaster Original Japanese Version (Fansub) Bun: Is that the real Oosaka? Fumu: Seems that way. English Dub Tuff: So he's the real Chef Shiitake. Tiff: I guess so. Episode 36: Escar-Gone Moment 1 English Dub Cappy #1: (to Cappy #2) Hey, who's the snail? Cappy #2: (to Cappy #1) Must be from out of town. Cappy #3: (to Cappy #4) Maybe he's a tourist. Cappy #4: (to Cappy #3) I don't know, he looks shifty to me. (The reason they suddenly don't recognize Escargoon is that Erasem went into Escargoon making people forget who he is) Moment 2 English Dub Meta Knight: Kid, have you ever met that snail before? Tiff: Never. I was just being nice to him cause he seemed so upset. Meta Knight: We never met but somehow, he knew both of our names. Tiff: I think the guy's missing a few marbles. Meta Knight: Maybe so. We better keep an eye on him in case his condition worsens. Tiff: I wonder if his name really is Escargoon. Meta Knight: Tiff, are you thinking what I'm thinking? Tiff: Yeah, he might need our help. (The reason they suddenly don't recognize Escargoon is that Erasem went into Escargoon making people forget who he is) Episode 44: A Novel Approach Original Japanese Version (Fansub) Escargon: Out of the way! Biburi: You can't do that. Please get back in line. Dedede: Biburi, this is King Dedede you're talking to! Escargon: Biburi, you're a lowly bookseller and you're making his majesty wait in line? Biburi: But it's selling so fast I'm running out. Escargon: (to Dedede) It must be an interesting book. Dedede: Sell it to me specially! (Biburi smacks Dedede's hand that's about to touch a book with a feather duster) Biburi: I can't even do that for you, your majesty. Dedede: Oh, okay. (Dedede points in the opposite direction) Dedede: Aah, it's a flying saucer! (Biburi looks at the general direction Dedede's pointing to, but Dedede takes a copy of the book and runs) English Dub Escargoon: Make way, losers! Biblio: You'll have to wait till you get to the front of the line, your majesty. Dedede: Wherever I am is the front of the line. Escargoon: Just fetch us a copy of that book everybody's reading and make it snappy. Biblio: All my copies are for folks on the waiting list. Escargoon: (to Dedede) You better turn on the old Dedede charm. Dedede: I'm sure you could spare one copy. (Biblio smacks Dedede's hand that's about to touch a book with a feather duster) Biblio: Rules are rules, even for kings. Dedede: True. (Dedede points in the opposite direction) Dedede: Ah! Look at that flying giraffe! (Biblio looks at the general direction Dedede's pointing to, but Dedede takes a copy of the book and runs) Episode 47: Cartoon Buffoon Moment 1 English Dub Escargoon: (to Tiff) Well then Ms. Smarty Pants, you write the script! (Dedede pulls Escargoon closer to him) Dedede: (to Escargoon) I want Dedede-Man to be the star of this here show! Escargoon: (to Dedede) She'll just be your assistant. Moment 2 English Dub Escargoon: Sire, is it too late to can her? Dedede: I wanted to be the main character! Escargoon: Don't worry, we'll add it in later. Moment 3 English Dub Escargoon: This is where they fill in the color, sire. (Dedede sees Lady Like coloring Kirby) Dedede: What!? She's painting Kirby over there! (Dedede tries to possibly attack Lady Like, but Escargoon stops him) Escargoon: No, sire! We'll put you in later. (Dedede groans) Moment 4 English Dub Escargoon: You can take these things when you're the director. (Dedede laughs) Moment 5 English Dub (Dedede laughs) Escargoon: Sire, shush! You're being recorded, keep your trap shut! Looks like they drew these with their eyes closed. Dedede: Remind me to fire that no talent character designer. Escargoon: You know, your head's even fatter than I thought it was. Moment 6 English Dub Tiff: Those two changed my script so they look like heroes. Tuff: Dedede and Escargoon are heroes? This sure isn't a reality show. Moment 7 English Dub Sir Ebrum: Look here. Am I really that plump? Lady Like: Stick to the script. Moment 8 English Dub Tuff: Tiff, what happened to all the action scenes? Tiff: They got rid of my whole story line. All they do now is talk to each other. Sir Ebrum: (to Lady Like) I always thought an animated cartoon was supposed to be animated. Lady Like: (to Sir Ebrum) The only thing moving is their lips. Moment 9 English Dub Sir Ebrum: (to Lady Like, Tiff, & Tuff) Well, this whole production is rather second-rate. Escargoon: (to the group) Hey, cut the chit chat, will ya? My favorite part's coming up. Moment 10 English Dub Escargoon: What's going on here? These pictures aren't colored in yet. King Dedede: I don't see no background neither. Chef Kawasaki: We didn't have time, sire. King Dedede: Forget it. It's the performances that matter. Moment 11 English Dub Tiff: What's the matter with you, Kawasaki? Chef Kawasaki: I'm playing Kabu. What if I mess up? Moment 12 English Dub Kirby: Poyo! Escargoon: Quit stealing everyone's lines, you dialogue hog! Kirby: Poyo? Moment 13 English Dub King Dedede: Look at that charisma! Escargoon: Majesty, we're gonna have to ad-lib this part. We never wrote the last 2 pages of the script. King Dedede: Ad-lib!? You couldn't tell me this before, you scatterbrain slug!? (King Dedede smashes Escargoon with his hammer) Moment 14 English Dub King Dedede: (to Escargoon) Huh? What's this here? Escargoon: (to Dedede) Your guess is as good as mine, sire. Tuff: (to Tiff) Kirby drew this part. Tiff: (to Tuff) Yeah, I can tell. Episode 64: The Kirby Quiz Moment 1 English Dub Samo: You must know Kawasaki. You were there, weren't you? Chef Kawasaki: Yeah, you're right. We'll choose Popon. (They're answering the question "Which monster did Kirby defeat when he first turned into Cook Kirby?") Moment 2 English Dub (Dedede laughs) Dedede: These sorry saps don't got no grasp for historical facts. Escargoon: Hate to tell you, but we got that one wrong too. (They're talking about how everyone got the question "Who won the race?" wrong) Moment 3 English Dub King Dedede: Listen here, we gotta find a way to win this thing. Escargoon: Yeah, well hold on to your buzzer sire cause we're about to strike it rich. Episode 72: Waddle While You Work English Dub (Escargoon notices Kirby in the garden of the castle of Dedede, which is where Waddle Dees are going into a machine to be sold and touches Dedede) (Escargoon starts to whisper a plan to sell Kirby as a Waddle Dee with most of it being unintelligible. The only words that can be clearly heard are '''Kirby' and something sweet)'' Dedede: That's a good idea. (It's shown a couple of seconds later that the plan was to get Kirby distracted by a piece of cake and capture him as he's almost near the cake so that they can sell him as a Waddle Dee, and it worked) Episode 85: A Sunsational Puzzle English Dub Tiff: Looks like she's found a night owl. Tuff: Yeah, but Mom's a cuckoo bird. (They're talking about how Lady Like met Coo in a tree at night. The "cuckoo bird" part is because earlier in the episode, Lady Like was freaking out because the sun rays were giving her wrinkles) Episode 87: Waste Management Moment 1 English Dub Escargoon: This is a big misunderstanding. Dedede: I can talk us out of this here jam. Just watch us. Escargoon: This oughta be good. Moment 2 English Dub Crowmon: You lied to me! You said you'd give us all we can eat, but the trash is gone and we're still hungry! Escargoon: Don't you worry. Dedede: There's plenty other places around here to eat at. Go and check out downtown Cappy Town. Episode 93: D'Preciation Day Moment 1 English Dub Dedede: Does this mean I ain't getting a gift? Escargoon: I'd be shocked if they gave you a card. Dedede: We'll see about that! Moment 2 English Dub Gengu: Maybe we should give this diss thing a try. Gus: And it sure beats having to buy him a present. Mayor Len Blustergas: You do have a point there, Gus. Mabel: Kawasaki deserves a little dissing. Chief Bookem: His food disses all our stomaches. Moment 3 English Dub Dedede: I sure wish Kirby would hurry up and get here. Escargoon: Just make sure those watermelons you squatting on don't get crushed, your majesty. And don't forget they've all been hollowed out and have time bombs inside them. Moment 4 English Dub Escargoon: Sire, we have to get out of here. Dedede: What's the problem? It's only a watermelon patch. Escargoon: You're forgetting about our explosive surprise. Dedede: Oh yeah. Don't eat yet, Kirby! Moment 5 English Dub Escargoon: Those watermelons won't blow up till the timers go off. Dedede: So we got time to get away. Escargoon: I got an idea. (Escargoon stars to whisper something to Dedede that's unintelligible) Dedede: Then I'll prank and still work. (It's shown later that the idea was to get Kirby to eat all the watermelons so only he explodes when the timer goes off) Moment 6 English Dub Tiff: I think Dedede really is sorry. Mayor Len Blustergas: I agree. Tuff: Looks like he learned his lesson. Moment 7 English Dub Escargoon: Don't you think you should check and see what it is first. Dedede: Quiet! (Dedede then proceeds to hit Escargoon with his hand) Category:Kirby (Franchise)